The Jedi and the Sith
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: chp EIGHT up! :: What were to happen if a Jedi Knight and a Sith Lord were to fall in love? Somewhat of a prequel to Obi's Choice and To Meet Again, but takes place 25 years before Ep I.
1. Prologue: Keera's Commends

Title: The Jedi and the Sith

Summery: You read about her in Obi-Wan's Choice and To Meet Again, and now it's time that you read the story of Aleena's Master, Keera Gani. Taking place about 25 years before Episode I, 17 years before Obi-Wan's Choice and 22 years before To Meet Again, here is the tragic tale about a young Jedi Knight and a young Sith Knight who meet and fall in love, regardless of their different lifestyles. Think Romeo and Juliet... Star Wars style... brought to you by The Great Omnipotent Tiki Goddess, aka Saturn Teruru (Pronounced Te-lu-lu) Riddle. Oh no.

Notes: You don't need to have read my fics that I mentioned, but if you haven't, you should anyways. Because they are such grand fics that have never been flamed and are loved by all. I think. Well, I once got flamed for spelling Corellia wrong, but that's it. So enjoy.

Disclaimers: Keera Gani and "Darth Malice" (I know, it's a really shitty name.) are mine. I really wish I could come up with a better name but I suck at doing that and all the good names are taken. *sniffles* Okay, Keera is 25, Malice *cries at name* is like 27ish and Mace is like 15. Star Wars is not mine. And The Vamp Chronicles belong to Anne Rice.

****

[Prologue: Keera's Commends]

The young Jedi walked down the stairway, and everyone who saw her immediately knew who she was. Her shoulder-length purple-brown curls were loosely tied back into two short braids, and her white robe flowed behind her elegantly. Under the robe, she wore a plain dark purple skirt that fell to her knees, a tight, white shirt with intricate purple swirls stitched into it, and a pair of black boots. Her bright green eyes pierced all she looked at and her dark makeup brought them out even more.

She was Mistress Keera Gani. Not Master, Mistress. She had decided long ago she wanted that as her title, for she had stayed up late into the night in the library reading about the exploits of past Jedi Knights, and had discovered that when the Order first came into existence, the female Knights were given the title 'Mistress'. In fact, she read so much that most of the time, her Master found her in the library, asleep on a pile of books and datapads.

Knighted at the age of twenty, Keera was already well-known for the success of her many assignments with her Master, but nothing seemed to make her happy except reading. So it was one warm evening on Coruscant when Keera descended the stairways of the Temple and went out into the city to purchase more books to add to her collection.

As she was walking down the stairs outside the Temple, she ran into a young Padawan with dark skin and no hair. He was around the age of fifteen, and was predicted to become a great Jedi Master. Keera believed it too; she had seen his skills. His name was Mace Windu.

"Good evening, Mistress Gani," Mace said, bowing.

"Hello Mace," Keera replied, brushing past him, seemingly barely noticing him. Mace followed her eagerly.

"I'm going to go to Malastare with my Master in a few days," Mace said. Keera smiled.

"So he told me." She then stopped and looked at Mace. "I'll see you when I get back then, shall I?"

"Where are you off to?"

"Just a walk," Keera replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Mace called as Keera reached the bottom of the steps and disappeared.

She walked down many streets, finally reaching her destination. It was a small store called 'Bo Dopa Duba'. When translated from Huttese, Keera discovered that the shop's name was simply 'One Two Three'. She found the lack of creativity amusing, but nevertheless still went there very often. Instead of only selling data storage units and viewplates, it sold actual books, something very rare around planets such as Coruscant.

She sighed and walked in the store, immediately greeted by its owner, a female Twi'lek named Aimee.

"Hello, Mistress Gani," Aimee called. Keera looked at her and smiled, nodding her head. "Did you finish that book you bought last week already?"

"I did," Keera replied. "I thought it was very interesting."

"Which was it again?" Aimee mused. "Ah, yes, one of those Vampire books by Ecir Enna." Aimee shook her head. "Which one of hers are you after now?"

"Merrick," replied Keera shortly, walking down the long aisles filled with old and dusty books. She looked through them one by one, studying each as if it were an ancient treasure. She finally found the one she was looking for and went over to Aimee to buy it. She pulled the credits from the pocket of her robe silently, then picked up the book and left, with a simple 'Thank you'.

"See you next week!" Aimee called as Keera walked down the street.

Keera yawned and looked at the sky, which was darkening. She noticed a small cantina on the corner. She decided to go in to get a drink and perhaps start her book. She didn't know that the minute she walked into it, it would change not only her life, but the lives of many other Jedi.

(-o-)

Oh yes, by the way, I'd like to quote something from The Ultimate Star Wars Character Guide, found in Padme's profile. "Anakin became a man." *tries to remain composed, but it doesn't work* HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S GREAT! ANAKIN... A MAN... *dies laughing* Oh I'm so gone.... *falls off chair* And Padme's a stupid, overachieving brat. Dear God! Hell, I'd have fucking stuck with Palo. Damn. Or better yet, married Obi-Wan. Because we all know Obidala is the truth. ^^

REVIEW! And no flames. I hate ppl who flame my A/Ns. It annoys me. And no flaming me about how it could never happen, because I'm well aware of that fact, thank you very much. That's why it's called fan fiction. Har Dur.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Darth Plasma.... that is the name that my Trekkie friend wanted me to use. As a joke. Who's with me in saying Trekkies are stupid?! But then again so I am, because I don't even know what a Klingon is. HAHAHA! Okay. Well, my mum didn't either so I'm not that stupid! So ha!

I don't own Star Wars. I do own 'Darth Malice'/Mallos (Plasma) *cries again* and Keera though. And I do own my Trekkie friend who thinks Keera is based on her. And who is currently talking about whores [7 of 9. That and stilettos.] being on Star Trek Voyager. And is going to force me to watch Nemesis. And who hates Anakin like me! Wee! Look for our fic coming soon!

Enjoy Chiquitas.

P.S. If you see the name Aleena anywhere, it means that I was just working on a fic with her in it, so my brain wants to type that name instead of Keera. So yeah.

****

::Chapter 1: Meeting::

Keera pushed the door open and strolled into the dimly lit interior. The minute she sat down at a table in the corner, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She didn't know who it was, or why they were staring at her, but she simply ignored it. Or at least she tried to. But after a few minutes it became rather unnerving and annoying. She sighed and was about to go to the bar to get a drink when a waitress walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, Miss."

"Yes?" Keera answered.

"It seems that you have an admirer who would like to buy you a drink."

Keera's eyes widened. Someone actually wanted to buy her a drink? When she had only just arrived? Then she remembered someone had been staring at her, and still was. "Well...." Keera thought about it for a minute, but decided since it was free, she might as well take the offer. "I suppose I'll take a martini." The waitress nodded and headed for the bar.

When she returned, Keera took her drink then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who bought me this?" The waitress pointed to a figure in the corner of the room dressed completely in black, hood pulled over his head. Keera thanked her and took a sip of her drink, looking at the man.

__

Who are you? she wondered. _And why are you buying me this?_

She sighed, knowing he couldn't read her thoughts, but she didn't approach him. Instead, she sat back and started her book.

"Good evening, Miss," a male voice said. Keera jumped, dropping her book. She looked up and saw a man standing before her, dressed in black. He seemed to be the same man who was in the corner.

"Hello," Keera replied, looking him over. He was quite attractive, with short, spiky, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had a small goatee, and an earring in one ear. Keera had to admit that she was really glad that he'd been watching her, even though she was breaking about a thousand rules just by accepting a drink from him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Keera shook her head and glanced down at her book. She suddenly got an idea and moved her hand under the table so that the book moved. The man saw the book and bent over to pick it up for her. Keera leaned to the side, smirking to herself, examining the rest of the package. She straightened up as soon as he turned around, however, and handed Keera her book.

"Thank you," Keera said.

"For what?" the man asked, sitting down beside her.

"Well, for picking up my book for me and for buying me a drink."

"Oh, yes, of course," the man replied with a smirk. Keera suddenly felt very attracted to this man, whoever he was. "May I ask you your name?"

"It's Keera. Keera Gani," Keera answered, offering her hand to shake his. The man picked it up and kissed it instead. Keera felt her cheeks burn red.

"Mine is Mallos. Mallos Tarlana," the man replied.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mallos," Keera said.

"And I'm pleased to meet you, Keera," Mallos replied. A small grin crept across his face. He knew perfectly well why he was here. He was here to assassinate some Jedi. He couldn't remember their name, and now it really didn't matter to him. He'd do it later. He was very intrigued by this woman.

"So why are you here?" Keera asked, sipping her drink casually.

"I had a meeting with someone," Mallos replied shortly. "But they never showed up."

"I see," Keera said.

"You?"

Keera picked up her book silently and raised an eyebrow. "Reading."

Mallos laughed. "Why would you want to read here?"

"I didn't feel like going back home."

"Good answer."

"Can't stand the people you live with either?"

"Not really, no," Mallos said with a smirk. Keera giggled.

"I don't either. They're really stiff and uptight and just- ugh!" Keera muttered. "I'm considering moving to another planet. I'm thinking about Kaaleita-"

"-Because of all the books there?" Mallos finished. Keera nodded in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"Only a person who reads in a bar would move to another planet for the books," Mallos said. Keera blushed and looked down.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you read my mind."

"How do you know I didn't?"

Keera laughed. "Only Jedi can."

"How do you know I'm not a Jedi?"

"You aren't stiff and uptight like the rest of the bastards are," Keera replied. Mallos laughed. "And you'd be breaking the rules by buying me a drink."

"You know a bit much for someone not of the Order," Mallos said.

"I do read a lot," Keera responded with a shrug. She decided she wasn't going to tell this man she was a Jedi. Despite the fact that she was attracted to him, she felt some dark presence in him, and she didn't trust him very much.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Mallos asked. Keera jumped, startled. She inched away from him slowly, eyes wide.

"How did you-?"

"I don't blame you," Mallos said, eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't trust me either."

"I have to go," Keera said, reaching for her book and moving to get up. "Thank you for the drink."

Before Mallos could do anything to stop her, Keera disappeared out the door of the cantina. she turned the corner and found herself in an alley.

"Shit," she muttered. "I can't remember which way I came from. Fu-"

She was cut off abruptly as a hand covered her mouth and she felt someone grab her from behind.

****

(-o-) |-o-| (-o-)

Here's to love.... Mwa hahaha! SEE DOWN WITH LOVE! That movie is funny.

And so my plot thickens. *evil grin* Stay turned. Namarië!

P.S. I think Watto raped Anakin. I think Watto raped Anakin A LOT. And I mean, A LOT. It certainly explains everything. *cheeky grin*

P.P.S. Oh Blade... don't you just find Mallos' last name so interesting?


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

Ugh. You know what's been pissing me off lately? How when some ppl write Obi-smut, they always make him so OOC. Dude, you can't have Obi being OOC. It is one thing to be seductive, but there are lines one cannot and should not cross. Ever. One of these is dialogue! YOU CANNOT HAVE AN ESTABLISHED CHARACTER THAT IS IN ALL SIX EPISODES SAY SOMETHING RIDICULOUSLY OOC! I don't even want to repeat... oh God... *dies*

*shudder* Anywho, how do you like the fic? I like it. But I bet you just want to know what happens, so on with it!

Star Wars= not mine. Mallos/Darth Malice *shudder* and Keera = Mine. MINE! But yeah. They're all I own. I truly am a penniless poet/writer. Except I own 19 movie soundtracks. Haha. BEAT THAT CHRISTIAN! So what if you're in love? You don't own 19 movie soundtracks so mynah. *sticks out tongue at said penniless poet from Moulin Rouge*

****

Blade rules!

****

::: Chapter 2: Truth :::

Keera didn't bother screaming, or fighting for that matter. She knew who it was who had grabbed her. She knew why he had grabbed her. She knew why he'd bought her the drink, why he'd come onto her. She knew this was the end.

The figure turned her so that she was facing him and said, "Don't scream and I'll let you go."

Keera nodded and the figure took his hand away from her face. "Mallos," Keera laughed, throwing her head backward. "Come to kill me, have you?" Mallos didn't reply. Keera continued to laugh, now only being held up by Mallos's arm around her waist. "So do it," she said, looking up at him.

"Are you asking me to kill you?" Mallos asked, sounding shocked. Keera nodded. "You aren't even going to fight or beg me to let you live?"

"What's the point?" Keera replied. "You'd do it anyways. All I want to know is why me?"

Mallos sighed, as if deep in thought. After a moment, he looked at Keera straight in the eye and said, "To be honest, I don't know."

"I don't believe you," Keera answered, searching his eyes for the truth.

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Mallos said harshly. "Jedi don't trust anyone but other Jedi."

"I don't usually trust other Jedi," Keera snapped, now attempting to free herself from his grasp. "Especially shady ones that I meet in bars!"

"What ever gave you the idea that I'm a Jedi?" Mallos asked, smirking.

"I could feel your invasion of my mind," Keera said, finally freeing her waist from Mallos's tight grip. "That's why I don't trust you."

"But if you don't trust me," Mallos replied, his smirk turning to a smile, "why did you let me explore your mind so freely?"

Keera opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't find any words to explain the reason. Suddenly she felt Mallos grab her by the waist again and pulled her close to him.

"Let go of me," she demanded. Her tone of voice asked not to be however; it was such an unconvincing tone.

"That doesn't sound very persuasive," Mallos replied. "Are you giving up or do you just like the way it feels to be held in someone's arms?"

"Both," Keera murmured, eyes slowly closing as she felt Mallos's face move closer to hers.

"I thought so too," came the reply as their lips met. As soon as they had however, Keera pushed him away, as if in fear. She back against the wall of the alley nervously, hand reaching for her lightsaber.

"You're not a Jedi, are you?" she asked. Mallos smirked and shook his head, prowling towards her. "You're too... you're not-"

"What?" Mallos asked, finally reaching Keera and pressing himself against her. "You know what I am..."

"Sith," she growled. "Get away from me, or I'll-"

"Tell the Order on me?" he laughed mockingly. "Ooh... I quiver with fear."

"I'll kill you myself!" Keera spat bitterly. Mallos rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we stubborn? Keera, love, I wouldn't want to kill you," he said softly, eyes meeting hers. "I like you too much."

"Don't call me love," Keera snarled angrily.

"Temper, temper," chided Mallos, taking her hand and kissing it. Keera glared at him viciously. "And I thought Jedi were cold and emotionless."

"Not this one," Keera snapped, kicking him in the shin and drawing her lightsaber. Mallos staggered back, then drew his as well.

"Must this all end in war?" he asked with a fake sigh.

"Shut up, you-" Before Keera could even begin the duel however, Mallos knocked her saber from her hand and pushed her against the wall again. Keera snorted in disgust. "Let me go!"

"Haven't we already been through this?" he asked softly. "Just surrender and I won't kill you."

"I don't surrender," Keera shot back angrily.

"Maybe we can work out some sort of deal," Mallos said with a wink. "I'll let you go if you give me something in return."

"I don't make deals, either!"

"Pity. As I've said, I'd hate to kill you. You, how shall I put this, _intrigue_ me. Greatly, I might add."

Keera inhaled sharply as Mallos took her hands in his and lifted them above her head, pinning them to the wall with his own. Keera let out a sigh, then, and looked up at Mallos. "What is it you want from me?"

"Just you..." he replied quietly. Keera suddenly freed her hands from his and anxiously latched them onto the back of his head, bringing it down for another kiss.

"Good," she answered, their lips only an inch apart. "Because I don't care about freedom."

"Why's that?"

"All I care about getting is you," she whispered, finally kissing him.

****

|-o-| (-o-) |-o-|

Is it nice to kiss? It sure looks like it. I've been having lots of dreams about kissing guys lately. The one I had last night had me kissing this guy with Orlando-esque hair in a really cool bathing suit. I was more into the bathing suit than the guy though. It was so cool! It was a leopard-print tankini! I WANT IT NOW! It would be cool..... it would match my slippers, my bedspread, my pillow, my *rants on and on*

I could use a good kiss. Damn that boy I like! Damn him to hell! Liking someone else but being so... devilishly attractive. *Cries* I HATE MEN!

Blade rules. My thanks to her for inspiration. *wink* And for correcting my Freudian slip. She rules!

P.S. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix... good book. Read it.


	4. Chapter 3: Captive

I got kissed! Woo hoo! I got kissed! Woo hoo! I got kissed! Woo hoo! I got kissed! Did I mention I got kissed?! GO ME! It was kind of short though, nothing like what I write (damn!). I also got The Nanny Diaries and the Bend It Like Beckham soundtrack. Good book and CD. Did I mention I got kissed?

In other news, I got kissed. And I'd just like to thank Shane, the inspiration for Mallos, for his "But she's hot so I'd only chain her to the bed to have sex with her" argument.

Oi. I don't own Mace. Or the Jedi Order. Or Star Wars. I just like to use it as my play thing. ^^ Mallos and Keera are mine. That's because one's based on Cait and one's based on Shane and I own them.

P.S. Note to Crazy Blady Lady: SCHINDLER'S FIST! Just for you and your narsty Qui-smut plot bunnies, we have some kinkiness and bondage in this chappy. No knee-high boots with 5in heels though. ^.'

~*~

****

[Chapter Three: Captive]

"You bastard!" Keera accused as Mallos busily was tying her to the bedpost. "You bloody tricked me, you arrogant, little prick!"

"Uh, Sith," Mallos replied, pointing to himself. "I'd expect one who reads all the damn time to know we're not noble like you Jedi. We lie in order to get what we want."

"Which in this case you said was me!" Keera spat bitterly.

"Again," Mallos said as he finished tying Keera to the bed. "Sith."

"I hope you don't plan on trying to have sex with me," Keera informed him, "because I refuse to let you."

Mallos rolled his eyes and sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a very sexy manner. "When will you Jedi ever learn? I have you tied to a bed. I can do whatever the hell I want to you. But I'm not going to because I don't take advantage of women."

Mallos had taken Keera back to his apartment near the Senate building and there he had revealed that he didn't intend to have sex with Keera, but instead, he had lured her into a trap. Instead of killing her in the alley like he was supposed to, he had decided to torment her by holding in a very secure area and constantly reminding her how she shouldn't be trusting people she didn't know.

He also had let her know that there was absolutely no way she could use the Force to get her out.

"I demand you release me!" Keera shouted. "Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mallos asked. "There's nothing you can do, so you'll just have to bend to my will."

Keera looked up and glared. "I will do no such thing, you-"

Mallos sighed and walked towards the door. "I'm off to bed now. I'm simply exhausted. And this constant banter is starting to annoy me"

Keera's eyes widened. "You're leaving me?" she asked. "You can't leave me! What if I escape?"

"You can't and you won't," came the reply as Mallos turned and looked back at her momentarily, smirking arrogantly. Keera wished she could break from her bonds and wring his neck, yet at the same time, she felt as if she were going to simply melt into a puddle just by seeing how devilishly attractive someone so evil could be. The thought of him tied to the bed wearing absolutely nothing suddenly came into Keera's mind, but she shoved it away before he could see it.

"Night, love," Mallos called.

"DON'T BLOODY CALL ME LOVE!" Keera screamed after him. She heard a laugh as the door closed. Keera looked up at the ceiling ad sighed. "Well this certainly is a weird situation," she muttered to herself. "I'm chained to a bed in a very attractive Sith's apartment, I'm being held captive almost completely against my will, he took my book from me, and I'm not getting any. This sucks."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "This really, really sucks. Bastard actually made me think he wanted me. But no, nobody wants Keera anymore. I mean, bloody hell! I'm only twenty-five. It's not like I'm a dried up prune or anything. I'm damn sexy!" She paused. "Too bloody right, you are, Keera. But not as sexy as Mallos."

She sighed, trying to picture what he looked like without all those clothes on. All skin, no cloth. Chained to the bed and writhing about like no tomorrow. She giggled to herself before hearing a male voice inside her head say, "Well, as previously stated, I do have you chained you to a bed. Let's see how fun we can make it."

"STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS, YOU ASSHOLE!" Keera screamed. Again, she heard Mallos laughing at her. "I hate men," she murmured. "Now what do I do?"

**__**

::Try going to sleep::

"I told you to stay out of my head," Keera muttered.

**__**

::How can I though, when you constantly have the desire to fuck me nagging at you in the back of your head?::

Keera immediately slammed her mind shields into place, but still she could hear the voice inside her head.

**__**

::Baby, I've got powers you could only begin to imagine. Your thoughts will never be safe from me.::

"Go away," Keera said, starting to drift off. "I want to sleep. And don't call me babe, baby, love or any pet names that might make one think I have any affection for you whatsoever."

**__**

::Night, babe.:

Keera rolled her eyes. "Night, prick."

~*~

Keera sighed and let her eyes flutter open slowly. The first rays of morning light were shining through one of the extremely small windows and she could hear the faint sounds of music coming from somewhere inside the apartment. She looked around and not only to her astonishment were her wrists untied, but there was a pile of clothing folded neatly on a nearby chair.

Suddenly Mallos appeared in the doorway and said, "Morning, babe."

Keera sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me babe," she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at Mallos, who was holding a bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other, suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," he drawled. "I do it every morning, as my body needs the nutrition so that I don't wither away and look like a dried up old prune like my Master does."

"Okay..."

"Now," Mallos started, looking at Keera, "the bathroom is right over there." He pointed to a room on the other side of the bedroom with his whisk. "You'll find in it everything a woman would need to shower. Also, there is clothing on the chair and breakfast will be ready in a half hour."

Keera raised an eyebrow. "If you're keeping me captive, why aren't I being starved or held in some nasty dungeon?"

"Because I have class," came the short reply.

Keera sat up and shook her head in amazement as Mallos disappeared from the doorway. She let out a long, loud yawn and got up off the bed.

"I seriously need to rethink this whole kidnapping thing," she murmured to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

(-o-)

Keera took one look at herself in the outfit Mallos gave her and had the sudden urge to murder her captor. She was wearing a very small, very short, very tight black skirt that barely covered her rear, and a small black short, that while tight and very revealing, also did not look that bad. Keera thought if she ever escaped, she might take it with her. However, the thought that Mallos had probably done this on purpose made her seethe.

"I should just wear the skirt I was wearing last night," she muttered. As she looked around however, she found that Mallos had taken her clothing. She glared to herself and stormed out of the room. "I want my clothes back!" she demanded, walking into his kitchen.

Mallos turned, looked her up and down and smirked. "Love that outfit on you, babe."

"Well I don't!" Keera spat. "I look like a bloody hooker!"

"Well, actually..." Mallos trailed off, grinning widely as Keera's glare turned even more violent.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE?!" she screamed.

"Nope," Mallos replied, turning back to the stove. "And breakfast is almost ready."

"I hate you!" Keera snarled. Mallos turned and shook his head.

"Jedi know no hate."

"Yeah, well," Keera paused, "Screw you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and stormed out of the kitchen to look for Mallos's room. She found it after a few moments, and as she was about to raid his closet, she felt a sudden force pushing her out of the room. She fought with all her might against it, but in the end all she managed to grab was a black robe that was gracefully draped across the bed. As she grabbed it, the force suddenly strengthened and threw her across the room into the hallway. She hit the wall and the door closed quickly with a loud click.

"Now why did you go and do that, love?" Mallos asked as he appeared in the hallway. He offered Keera his hand and helped her stand. She stood up slowly and suddenly realized just how narrow the hallway was.

"Cold," she responded shortly. Mallos walked toward her slowly, pressing her against the wall.

"Still cold?" he asked, voice low and husky. Keera shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"No..."

"Then why are you shaking?"

Keera looked down. "To be quite honest, I-"

"I'm up here, love." Mallos lifted her chin up with two fingers and smiled. Keera nodded.

"I told you not to call me love," she muttered. Mallos chuckled. "Are we-"

"It's breakfast time, love," Mallos replied. "The bedroom is for after dinner."

He winked and walked towards the kitchen. Keera's eyes widened as she absentmindedly slipped on the robe. "You arrogant bastard..." she murmured, following him. "I think I love you."

~*~

Thanks to Blade, for the robe thing, Mai for dating Shane and knowing him well enough to help me because Shane is away, V for liking the fic and Cait for having a personality that writes itself.

Joyness.

Reviews! No lurking.

P.S. Don't ever see "The Sweetest Thing". It's kind of stupid.


	5. Chapter 4: Rum, Cards and Sex

A/Ns: Damn this is really hard to write now. It's been how many months? Christ. Ah well. Everybody stare at Beanie Boy, glare and say "You suck for putting Bee's muse into a coma."

I don't own SW. Mr. Lucas does along with them shexay Jedi/Sith (Obi, Mace, Maul and Plo Koon. ... What?). I own Keera and Mallos. Those two are mine. Don't sue. I'm only using as my plaything. And other shit.

Chapter 4:

Two months. One week. Three days. Five hours. Sixteen minutes. Ten seconds. That was the exact length of time Keera had been with Mallos. Of course, by the second day, he had started to be nicer. He used less sarcasm, hadn't tried to do anything to her or harm her in any way, and he hadn't tied her to the bed again. A slight disappointment in the back of Keera's mind, but only on some days. The rest she was perfectly content and almost wished she could stay here and not go back to the Temple.

After breakfast on the first day, Mallos had not only given Keera her book back, but had also shown her around his apartment. It was quite large, to Keera's mixed delight and amusement, and came with not only two bedrooms and a kitchen, but also a living room, dining room, a very nice bathroom and a study. Keera had taken one look at the study and the endless shelves of books, holovids, data pads and other sources of information and decided that she would use her time in here to find out as much about the Sith as possible.

She also found that Mallos liked to make breakfast every morning, bid her good day and then leave the apartment. He'd return late, and on the nights he didn't find Keera asleep in his study using a pile of data pads on the Sith Wars as a pillow, he would make dinner, usually some sort of odd looking thing that Keera had never seen before.

What she most liked about being here, however, was that on the third morning she woke up and saw her closet door wide open and filled with a vast array of non-hooker-like clothing. Although, she normally liked to wear the robe she had stolen from Mallos over whatever clothing she had chosen out. Since it was a bit big on her, it was quite loose, but it was very comfortable and very nice to curl up on the daybed in the living room and read in.

On this particular day though, Mallos had come back a few hours earlier than Keera had expected, and had found her trying to get into his locked room. She was, as usual, wearing his robe, but he also couldn't help but notice that the skirt we was wearing was not only very short, but also had a slit up her thigh in it. Since she was crouched down, her leg was also very visible.

"Hello, love," he said, walking up behind her.

"Don't call me love," Keera muttered in response, as if by instinct. She didn't look at him but instead kept fumbling with the lock on the door using a hairpin, which he assumed she had pulled out of her own hair. The dark mass of shiny curls was pulled up in a very complex manner and being held with many a hairpin. Mallos could tell she'd used more than one since some of the curls were falling loose from the rest of the pile.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Keera slammed the pin down in irritation and glared at him.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, you stupid prick?" she replied, standing up and turning to go into the kitchen. "I was trying to get into your room. Are you stupid, blind or both?"

"I must be stupid."

"Why's that?" Keera asked, still not looking at him and looking through the pantry for something to eat.

"Because if I were blind, I wouldn't be seeing how beautiful you look right now," Mallos said. Keera turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She then rolled her eyes and turned back to the pantry.

"Do you find this approach usually works?" she asked, pulling a box of some sort of cheesy snack out and starting to munch on them thoughtfully.

"What approach?"

"The whole corny pick up line about how lovely you think I am thing." Keera took another handful of the cheesy things Mallos wasn't even aware he had and sat down. "I read a lot, as I'm sure you are aware, and this isn't a bloody romance novel, so don't try and use that lot on me, because you're not getting any."

Mallos yawned. "All lies," he said, walking over to Keera and snatching the box.

"Give me those!" Keera demanded. "I was eating them!"

"You're my prisoner, sweets," Mallos answered, eating some. "I can starve you if I want to." He looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. "These are good. Remind me to buy more." Keera rolled her eyes again.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I had nothing else to do," Mallos replied, sitting down next to Keera. "So I just figured I'd come back here."

"What do you do all day?" Keera asked bluntly.

"Kill people," Mallos answered dryly.

"Makes enough sense to me," Keera snapped, reaching for the box. Mallos yawned again and held it just out of her reach. Keera snarled and stood up, stomping past him and into her room. Mallos grinned and followed.

"I thought Jedi didn't know anger," Mallos mused aloud. "Which makes me wonder where you got such a temper from."

"Bad childhood," Keera responded sarcastically. Mallos reached out and grabbed Keera by the wrist, turning her to face him.

"I have a preposition for you," he said.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

"You might want to hear it first, before jumping to any conclusions."

"Fine."

"There is a Senate function I have to attend this evening-"

"Oh I'm simply leaping with joy at the mere idea of one," came the sardonic answer before Mallos could finish.

"And I decided to take you with me," Mallos continued. Keera threw back her head and laughed.

"If you're trying to keep me from being rescued, you won't be doing a very good job. They usually have Jedi at those things."

"Ah, but you did not let me finish, love," Mallos said. "I had decided to bring you with me, but the logical response was not to, mostly for the reasons you pointed out."

"So why are you bothering to tell me, then?" Keera inquired suspiciously.

"Because I'm not going either."

Keera threw her hands in the air and sighed. "Idiot!" she exclaimed. "You don't need to tell me these things!"

"I figured you'd like to know anyways in case you found out later and started ranting about how I never tell you anything."

"Except that, hey wow, you don't tell me anything," Keera said, "and therefore there wouldn't be any point in me ranting anyways."

Mallos stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Keera gave out an annoyed huff and got up, pulling another hairpin from her head. Mallos watched with slight interest as a single curl came loose from atop her head. She tossed him a sideways glance, noticing he was staring at her bared leg, and promptly pulled her robe up so it was no longer visible.

"You know, love," Mallos said, sitting down beside her, "you could just ask me to open the door for you."

"That would be too easy," came to haughty reply.

"Or..." Mallos leaned in closer to Keera, pulling a loose curl from her ear. "We could just use your room." Keera inhaled sharply, feeling the feathery light touch of Mallos's lips on her neck. She slowly turned her head to look at him. He smiled lightly. She grinned and leaned in closer to his face.

"Only if I'm drunk," she murmured.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Keera smiled devilishly as the doorknob clicked. Mallos looked up at it sideways as it slowly slid open. Keera then shoved him out of the way and swaggered in. She looked around, yawned, then promptly walked over to his bedside table. She pulled it open and immediately pulled out a deck of cards. Mallos gazed at her in amusement.

"How did you know I keep a deck of cards by my bed?" he asked, joining her in the room.

"Because I keep one by mine as well," Keera replied simply. She then set the cards down on the bed, and left the room. Mallos stared after her, wondering what she was up to. She returned a few minutes later with a couple bottles of an alcoholic drink called Idracab. It was a very popular party drink and as Keera had been clubbing many a time, had taking a liking to the expensive drink. Without a second thought, she'd had a couple glasses upon discovering Mallos was in possession of this drink the previous week.

Needless to say, Mallos got a nice shock when he returned that evening and found Keera passed out on the kitchen table scantily clad with religious music blasting loudly. He had decided he could use it against her if need be.

Also, to Mallos's surprise, Keera pulled out a lighter from a pocket in her robe and tossed it on the floor next to the cards and bottles.

"What's that for?" Mallos asked curiously.

"For these," Keera replied, pulling out a couple packs of cigarettes.

"Where in the gods' name did you get those?!" Mallos demanded.

"The HoloNet," Keera answered simply. "I hacked into your account since Jedi aren't allowed to have their own." She grinned mischievously. "Your bill was very interesting." Mallos's eyes widened. Keera's eyes glimmered. "Let's just say I'm getting back at you for making fun of me last week."

"But... but... I...-" Mallos stammered. Keera's grin spread.

"So how's this sound," Keera started. "Instead of going to that stupid function, we'll play sabaac, get drunk and smoke while telling each other crap about our lives neither of us wants to hear but will listen to anyways?"

Mallos smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

A Few Hours Later

"So then I said to the little green midget, 'why don't you go shove3 your cane up your stupid little arse?!'"

Keera and Mallos by this time were now both dead drunk, scantily clad, howling with laughter about absolutely nothing and had gone through three packs of cigarettes, two boxes of the cheesy snacks and two and a half bottles of Idracab. Somewhere between the first half of the second bottle and the first half of the third, the two had decided to start playing strip sabaac. Therefore, Mallos's boots, robe, belt, upper tunics and Keera's boots, stockings, robe and shirt lay in abandoned pile off to the side.

Mallos stared at Keera, who took a big gulp from the bottle, set it down beside her and lit up another cigarette. She smirked, looking at her hand and then back up at Mallos.

"You're about to lose your pants, Master Sith," Keera said gleefully. "You've nothing left to bet after that!"

Mallos smiled lazily and put out his cigarette in the ashtray nearby. Mallos had never been a smoker before, as it was completely obvious to everyone it was bad for their health. However, after a couple shots of Idracab he'd taken quite a liking to it.

"How's this," he said. "If you win, you get to keep my pants and go to bed." Keera raised an eyebrow. "And if I win, you have sex with me."

Keera smirked arrogantly, almost positive she was going to win. "Deal," she said simply, far too intoxicated to really be disappointed either way. "Prepare to surrender your pants!" she declared, throwing her hand to the ground triumphantly.

Mallos looked at it and laughed, setting his own down. Keera froze, staring in disbelief. She looked up at Mallos and gulped, feeling around for the unfinished bottle of rum that lay beside her. She picked it up and finished it off in one gulp, then set it down and continued to stare at Mallos who was now grinning.

"Looks like I've won..." Mallos stated simply.

"Y-yes it does..." Keera stuttered. She closed her eyes, sighed and looked up at the Sith, who now stalking towards her on all fours. He came upon her quickly and Keera tried not to look away as his face hovered closely above hers. Mallos slowly took the cigarette from her mouth and put it out on the carpet beside them, then slowly took her lips in a soft kiss.

MY GOD I UPDATED!! Everyone cheer for me and have a parade!! I'd like to thank the Love Actually soundtrack, my box of Rainbow Nerds, Ewan McGregor and Sunday afternoons spent alone and dwelling upon a pervy, beanie-fancying twit.

Idracab - For those of you who didn't figure it out, it's Bacardi spelled backwards. innocent grin What can I say? I'm uncreative.

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 5: Arguments

A/N: Look at this! There's more! My Muse has decided not to waste time, apparently.

Note to NickNova: Please leave a more specific review next time. Though I'm interested in what you have to say. Please email me or IM me.

So, you know, I don't own Star Wars. I tried to buy it from GL for a couple of bottle caps, some pennies, and some fruit juice, but it was to no avail. Then I asked if I could at least have Obi-Wan for a liter of Sprite, but he said no to that too and called security. So I'm just borrowing SW from him for a bit. Not getting money. If I were making money, I'd go buy myself some platform shoes or some panties from Victoria's Secret. Keera and Mallos are mine. Bacardi belongs to whoever invented the wonderful substance that is so yummy. (Yes I know I'm only 15. Have you got a point?). And… that's all. I think.

Carry on.

[Chapter 5: Arguments]

Keera's eyes fluttered open slowly a couple hours later and she looked around groggily. She realized she was in Mallos's room despite the fact that it was still very dark, but when she tried to sit up she immediately fell back onto the soft bed again. The pain in her head seemed enough to kill her, however, it did not compare to the soreness between her thighs. She looked down at them and let out a moan. Not only was she naked, but she was covered in small bruises and love bites.

"Oh gods..." she moaned, noting the dried mix of blood and semen between her legs. "What did I let him do to me?"

She looked over at her newly found lover, who had an arm and a leg draped over her possessively. She was only slightly pleased to see that he wasn't already awake. As she lay there watching him, she couldn't help but wonder how drunk she had gotten.

"Pretty fuckin' drunk," Mallos murmured, snuggling close to the Jedi.. Keera tried to sit up again, but Mallos pulled her back down. "Go back to sleep, love."

"No!" Keera responded. Mallos's eyes shot open. "I demand to know what happened last night!"

"You were drunk, we made a bet, you lost and we had sex," came the simple reply as Mallos took one of Keera's hands and kissed it. She tore it away in disgust.

"You raped me, didn't you, you bastard?!" she accused. "You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable!"

"Oh don't be silly, love," he said with a smirk. "You were more into than I was." He buried his face in her neck and started nuzzling it. "Besides, I'm a Sith. I take what I want without a second though. I must admit I was surprised, though. I thought Jedi were celibate."

"That's a myth," Keera replied, pushing him off and rolling over, looking away from him. She closed her eyes and sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek as Mallos pulled her hair from her face and kissed it.

"I'll give you the memories if you want them," he said gently. "But I won't force them on you."

"Go away," she sobbed quietly. "Just leave."

Mallos lay back and sighed. "Don't do this," he said. "Don't make a bigger deal out of it than it is."

"Go..." Keera replied. "Please."

He sat up and moved to leave the bed, looking back at her momentarily. **_You are so beautiful..._** he thought, smiling lightly and leaning over to kiss her bare back. Keera inhaled sharply as she felt a light nip at her shoulder as Mallos moved up. She closed her eyes as he started to nuzzle her neck again.

"Don't," she murmured. Mallos ignored her, kissing the tears from her cheeks and rolling her over to face him. She sighed quietly and looked up at him. His dark eyes met her piercing green ones and she couldn't bare to reject him any longer.

"I can't deny the lady of her desires," he muttered, nipping her earlobe softly. 

"Even if the lady is the sworn enemy of the Sith?"

"Especially if..." Mallos trailed off as he leaned forward and kissed her overpoweringly.

****

~*~

The two lovers lay in the tangled bed sheets quietly shortly after, sweat glistening off their entwined bodies, falling into the sweet embrace of sleep.

_I want the memories_, Keera thought, inadvertently pulling herself so close to Mallos that she was practically on top of him.

"As you wish," he murmured in reply. He took one of Keera's hands and kissed it, watching her as she smiled lazily in her exhausted state. "They'll come to you in your dreams." He let go of her hand and dragged his own down her body, emancipating a soft moan from Keera.

_Don't do that..._

"Why not?" asked Mallos smugly. "I've heard Jedi can go all night."

_Jedi also don't have sex with Sith on a regular basis..._

Mallos laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Alright I'll let you sleep now," he muttered into her ear. "But don't expect me to after this."

_Then don't expect me to ever have sex with you again..._

"Alright, alright."

****

~ * ~

_"Hurry up and get this over with," Keera said, pushing Mallos away momentarily._

"Oh don't worry, baby," Mallos replied, "you'll be begging for more before the end." He pushed her back onto the carpet, kissing her roughly.

"You're... so... arrogant," Keera gasped through his terse but passionate kisses. Mallos murmured something in agreement, reaching his hand up her camisole. She smacked it away quickly.

"Now, now... don't be that way," Mallos chided. "We made a fair bet, remember?"

"Yes I know," she replied. "Just skip all the damn foreplay so I can go to bed."

Mallos laughed softly. "We'll be in bed soon enough," he answered, his hand slowly snaking up her inner thigh, coming to rest on her hip and massaging it gently. Keera sighed and unknowingly ran her fingers through Mallos's dark hair, holding him to her neck as he nibbled at it vigorously. She moaned quietly, felling both Mallos's evident arousal and the sensation of invisible hands (no doubt the work of the Force) roaming about her body. She looked down and nipped Mallos's bare shoulder, causing him to tear away suddenly.

"You cheated," he panted. Keera groaned in disappointment of the loss of heat against her.

"So what if I did?" she asked, eyes twinkling. "You did too. Since when do Sith have a guilty conscience?"

Before he could reply, however, Keera shoved Mallos to the floor and straddled him, her skirt clearly riding up to reveal her scanty undergarment. She took hold of Mallos's hands and held them over his head intently. She let go suddenly, smirking and bringing her head down for a kiss.

****

~* ~

"You shouldn't smoke, love," Mallos said, setting a plate down in front of Keera. "It's really bad for your health."

"Fuck off," she answered, continuing to study the data pad in front of her. She flicked the ash off the end of her cigarette onto the floor and yawned.

The two were in the kitchen the next morning. Keera was reading a data pad on the Jedi Code, smoking and sitting at the table wrapped only in a sheet from Mallos's bed. Mallos himself was wearing his bathrobe and making breakfast.

"Are you making coffee?" Keera asked, stretching her arms above her head and wrapping them around Mallos's neck. He shook his head.

"Coffee makes a hangover worse," he replied. "The last thing you need is to feel crappier."

"That's bullshit," Keera said. Mallos set the bowl and whisk he was holding down on the table, pulled away from Keera, took the cigarette from her mouth, threw it to the floor and stepped on it to put it out as he took her face in his hands.

"I have to release you," he said. Keera looked up at him, puzzled.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous for you to stay any longer. You have to go back to the Temple." He paused. "Today."

"I don't understand..." Keera murmured. Can I at least see you again?"

Mallos shook his head and sighed. "My Master is going to kill you if he finds you here. You know too much-"

"The let me stay!" she cried, standing up quickly. Mallos jumped back in surprise. "I can't live locked up in that place anymore! You have no idea what it is like to have to put up with a bunch of stiff old idiots who know nothing about the universe! They think the Force is everything but it's not! It's hell being kept from everything the outside world has to offer. The adventure, the emotion, the experience... the love that awaits..." She trailed off, looking away from Mallos's sharp gaze.

"The universe," he gritted, "is NOTHING like your foolishly romantic ideals you've contrived from all that you've read! It's all an endless cycle of pain, lies, corruption and death! The Jedi Order had the right idea when they decided to deprive you of feeling and shut you away from everything else!"

"And how would you know?!" Keera shouted. "The only thing you're taught to feel is anger and hatred! At least you're taught something!"

"You don't understand anything!" Mallos exploded. "You're better off living in that Temple anyways!"

"Why is it," she answered slowly, but furiously, sitting back down, "that you think you know everything about how my Order works?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS ONCE A JEDI TOO!" he screamed, slamming his hand down on the table then storming off into his room. Keera could only watch in horror as everything in the room began to levitate off the floor. As she was attempting to slide off her chair unharmed, everything suddenly dropped back down again with a loud crash. Keera fell to the floor, letting out a small cry of pain.

As she was attempting to get back up, Mallos came back into the kitchen, pulling on a black cloak as he went. "You're free to go," he snarled, looking at the woman sprawled out on his kitchen floor in only a sheet. "If you're not gone by the time I get back, I'm going to kill you."

Keera looked up sharply, glaring at Mallos. "Why don't you just kill me now instead?!" she snapped. "It'll save you some time!" Within seconds, the hissing red blade of Mallos's lightsaber was at her throat.

"Don't tempt me," he scowled, upon noticing her expression stood unchanged. "I won't be sparing your life just because of last night."

"Prove it," came the reply. Mallos let out a low growl, moving quickly. Keera gasped as she felt the searing pain of his blade cutting into her shoulder.

~ * ~

I am now addicted to Nerds candy. 

Review please.


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbyes

A/N: So it's been a rough three years. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but here you go. I've changed a lot, and so has my writing, so expect it to be a little better. I've learned a thing or two here and there about a lot of things. What can I say? Life comes at you fast.

So remember when I said she's been here two weeks? Pretend I said two months. I'm going to change it later. But just know that it's actually been two months.

Mallos + Keera Mine. Star Wars not. And as for Episode III? Well, GL, you could've done a lot worse. BTW I totally saw it at midnight. Woot woot! But that's WAY old news.

(-oO-)

The red saber blade seared through Keera's skin with a hiss. The pain she felt in her soulder was almost unbearable. Forget never surrendering; this was it. If there was any time where surrender was necessary, this was it. The pain was getting worse, and so was the damage. If he kept this up she would lose an arm. Hell, he might even slice her in half.

"Stop it," she gritted. Her eyes began to well up. "Please stop it, Mallos. You're hurting me."

"And now you beg for mercy," he snapped. "A Jedi Knight pleading for escape from a Sith Lord. How perfect."

"Whatever you want," Keera sobbed. "It's yours. Just please… please stop."

Mallos withdrew his blade and turned off his lightsaber. Keera looked down at her wound and nearly fainted. Mallos glared at her and retrieved some medical supplies from on of his cabinents. He tossed them at her. "Here," he snarled harshly, turning to leave. "I want you gone by the time I get back."

With that he was gone from the room, and the apartment. As he shut the door behind him, the fading sound of Keera's sobs disappeared. He sighed and slid down the door. "Oh gods," he muttered under his breath. "I'm so sorry, love…"

(-o-)

Keera stood in the bathroom staring at her naked reflection in the mirror. She had bandaged her wound, taken a painful shower and was now staring at herself, wondering what to do next. Should she leave, like he asked her to? Or should she stay and face his wrath again? She knew it was a bad idea to stay, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him. Would he really kill her if he found her here? She didn't know, but she was willing to find out.

And what's with him being a fallen Jedi? She wondered. Was there any truth to that statement? She couldn't be sure, but she wanted to find out.

In the end, she decided to stay, and when he came back that evening, she was ready and waiting.

"I thought I told you to leave," Mallos growled, coming upon Keera, who was sprawled out on his bed. One knee was in the air and her back was against the headboard. In one hand she held a datapad, and the other was resting on her knee. She was dressed in nothing but her panties, bra and Mallos's robe. He stopped, noticing all this. "What are you doing?" he asked, surprised to find her in this manner.

"I was waiting for you to get home," she said, her voice low. She sat up. "I decided that I didn't feel like leaving."

"Well I don't care what you feel like," Mallos said, taking a few steps towards her. "I want you gone. I told you I would kill you if you didn't leave."

"You wouldn't kill me," Keera said confidently, standing up. She moved towards him slowly, as if she a hunter stalking its prey. Mallos furrowed his brow, drawing his lightsaber.

"I would kill you," he snapped. "And I'll do it if you come any closer to me."

"You wouldn't kill me," she said again. She stepped up in front of him, and lowered his lightsaber as she circled one of her arms around his neck.

"Keera, stop-"

His sentence was cut short as she pulled his head down to hers and kissing him roughly. Suddenly he snapped, tossing his lightsaber aside. He pushed her back towards the bed, pulling his robe off her as he went. Finally he shoved her down onto the bed and stripped off his clothing eagerly. He joined her on the bed, tearing off what little clothing she had on, taking her lips back in for another passionate kiss. Keera moaned softly as Mallos slid inside her. Their cries echoed in the dimly lit room as the two rocked back and forth together.

"I love you," she murmured, kissing him again. He tore away, surprising Keera.

"I love you too," he growled, kissing her neck. Keera smiled, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh Mallos…" Her voiced trailed off as her breathing became shallower. She spoke with broken speech until finally crying out his name and falling back onto the bed. Mallos followed suit, laying down beside her.

"You can't stay here," Mallos whispered, gathering her in his arms. "He'll kill you if you stay here. You have to go back, love. I can't let you die like this."

"But I want to stay-" Mallos cut Keera off, placing a finger to her lips.

"Shh," he said. "We can still see each other. I'll find somewhere else you can stay. Just promise me you won't come back here. Do you understand? He WILL kill you if he finds you here. Please listen to me when I say this, Keera. It's for your own good."

Keera nodded quickly. "I understand, Mallos."

"Good." Mallos climbed out of bed. "We've got to go now."

"Now?" Keera asked, sitting up. "But why?"

"Just trust me, babe," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Get dressed."

"What about my book?" she asked. "And my lightsaber?"

Mallos walked over to his closet. He opened it and pulled two items from the top shelf and tossed them on the bed.

"Hurry," he said as he yanked on his underwear. Keera nodded again and went back to her room, pulling a dress from the closet. She put it on and pulled on her boots. She grabbed her book and lightsaber from Mallos's bed, and was about to walk out of the room when she stopped short. She turned and grabbed Mallos's robe from the floor. Mallos grabbed her by the arm and the two walked out of the apartment. He escorted Keera down to the parking lot where his speeder was sparked and the two set off for the Temple.

As they touched down, Keera looked at Mallos longingly.

"I want to see you again," she said.

"Meet me at our cantina," he said. "Meet me there in a week."

"Alright," she said.

She stepped out of the speeder and watched sadly as Mallos flew away.

(-o-)


	8. Chapter 7: The Test

A/N: This is kind of short. But whatever. At least it's something, right? Exactly.

----

Keera awoke with a start. Her stomach felt uneasy and she could feel the contents shifting back and forth.

"Not again," she moaned, climbing out of bed and making a rush to the bathroom. This was the fifth time this week that she had woken up sick. Everything had been fine for a week after she had come back from Mallos's apartment. No one had asked about where she had been or how she was doing or how-

Suddenly the vomit came up. Tears welled up in Keera's eyes as she spat the bitter aftertaste from her mouth. She took a piece of toilet paper, wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall. "Oh shit..." she muttered, wondering what she had eaten t make her so sick. She had been perfectly fine when she had come back a week ago. Suddenly she sat up.

"Oh shit."

She stood up and rushed out of the bathroom. She threw on a pair of pants, boots and Mallos's robe and rushed out the door. She practically ran across the Temple, rushing as fast as she could towards the exit. As soon as she got out she walked down the sidewalk just as quickly, tossing her hood over her head and wrapping the robe around he tightlyr. She entered a pharmacy near the Temple and walked up and down the aisles until she found it. A home pregnancy test. She bought it, looking around suspiciously and keeping her hood over her so no one would recognize her as a Jedi. No Jedi could be seen buying a pregnancy test. It would cause the biggest scandal the galaxy had ever seen.

"Good luck," the woman at the counter said with a smile.

"Thanks," Keera muttered, turning and heading for the door. She rushed back to the Temple, hiding the box the test was packaged in in her robe. As soon as she got back, she took out the test and read the directions.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, gripping the directions in one hand. She sat on her bed, waiting. Her stomach started shifting in anticipation. This would be the longest five minutes of her life. As she waited, she could feel tiny beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Finally the timer went off and she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" She dropped the test in horror. The shifting in her stomach became more violent, and she turned away from the test. Tears began welling up in her eyes again, and she threw up.

"Oh gods..." she moaned, clutching the toilet as if it were her only anchor to reality. This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. The Council was going to kill her. They were going to kill her. "Oh shit... oh shit... I'm so fucked... oh shit.."

She let out a desperate sigh, leaning back. The tears began to slip down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do except mutter regrets to herself over and over again. How could she be so stupid as to forget? The one time she forgot was the one time she got pregnant. And by a Sith no less! What would they think of that? More importantly, how was she going to tell them? Or him for that matter? Oh Mallos, I'm pregnant.

"Oh my gods..." she mumbled again, wiping her eyes. The first thing she had to do was clean up. After that she would figure out a way to get a hold of Mallos. Then she would figure out where to go from there. Wait.. what day is it? She looked up. "I'm going to see him tonight. It's been a week. Just go to the cantina where we met." She let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Okay, Keera," she said, standing up and looking in the mirror at her disheveled reflection. She wiped her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay..."


	9. Chapter 8: News

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was in the Outer Banks of North Carolina with my senior class for a week. So here it is. I hope you enjoy.

(-o-)

Keera stalked towards the cantina, face hidden beneath her robe. She had observed that no one yet had noticed that she had gotten a new robe, or that said robe was too big for her. It mattered little however. Mallos's robe kept her Jedi form well hidden from the rest of society. She had shed of her traditional garments and had once more dawned a skirt and sexy top. She wanted to impress him. After all, she thought with a sick feeling in her stomach, he is the father of my child.

The child. Keera and Mallos's child. She wondered if he would let her keep it. She'd always wanted a child, even though the Order usually didn't allow it. Maybe this time would be different.

She walked into the cantina and looked around. She saw no sign of Mallos or any dark, mysterious strangers. She decided to sit around and wait for him to come in, despite the fact that her mind was telling her to run for her life and never return.

She sat in her chair, fidgeting nervously, afraid for what he was going to say to her once she told him. What if he told her he didn't want it? What if he left her? Or worse… killed her?

"I could never kill you, love," a deep voice said. Keera gasped and looked up quickly. Her hood slid off of her head, revealing her dark hair pulled back in a messy braid. Mallos smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her gently. Taking her hand in his, he sat down next to her and slid his other hand down her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she sighed, leaning in for another, more passionate kiss. Once she pulled away, she bit her lip gently and whispered, "I have something to tell you. I don't know if you want to hear it, but I have to say it."

"I'm interested in anything you have to say, love. So let's here it."

Keera took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I'm pregnant," she muttered, looking away from Mallos. There was a long pause. She looked up slowly to see what was taking Mallos so long to respond. She was met with an expression of shock.

"What do you mean 'pregnant'?" Mallos asked slowly, furrowing his brow. "Like with a baby pregnant?"

Keera rolled her eyes. "Yes with a baby. What other definition of pregnant is there?"

"Uhhh…." Mallos didn't reply. Instead he looked away and then back at her quickly. Finally he spoke. "You can't be pregnant."

"Oh?" Keera asked nervously. "And why is that?"

"Because. You just can't be."

"I see."

"Oh fuck," Mallos murmured quietly, leaning down and banging his forehead of the metal table. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…"

Keera sat quietly, trying to decide if she should say anything. She wondered what Mallos was going to do to her? Was he going to ask her to get rid of the baby? Or would he just take her back into the alley and kill her? Or maybe his master would kill her. Maybe… was that what he was afraid of? What his master would think?

"I need to hide you," he said finally. "We have to go somewhere and hide you. You can't stay here. You're got to leave. If he finds out he's going to kill us. Come on." He stood up, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up with him.

"W-where are we g-going?" Keera stuttered nervously as Mallos dragged her out of the cantina. He didn't reply. He walked up to a speeder and shoved her inside. She looked up at him as he got in and took off. "Mallos?"

"Where should we go?" Mallos asked, seemingly to no one, as he pulled up a map of the galaxy on navigation screen. He ran his finger down the screen as planets and stars flew by. Finally he jammed his finger down and a tiny blue dot exploded on the screen. A small chart of statistics appeared on the screen under one word: Kaaleita.

"What are you doing?" Keera demanded. "Calm down. Everything is going to be-"

"No it isn't!" Mallos shouted. "Don't you understand? He's going to kill us! You have to go to this place and you'll be safe."

"I can't just leave the Temple, Mallos!"

"And you can't just stay there either. What is Yoda going to say when you walk back up the steps of the Temple, knocked up by as Sith Lord? He's not going to be happy."

"He's not going to know about you."

"Then what are you going to say? 'Oh Master it was just a one night stand. I don't know who the father is?'"

"Well… no… but-"

"Exactly. You're coming with me."

Keera sighed and looked down at her stomach. She ran her palm over it and smiled sadly.

"Alright," she said, looking up at Mallos. "Let's go."


End file.
